<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest in Silence by bloo_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200785">Rest in Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer'>bloo_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lets talk about their emotional trauma- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Funeral, Horde kids, Hurt/Comfort, Im gonna miss them, M/M, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any last words before we bury her?"</p><p>"Good riddance."</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>The Horde Kids have a funeral for Shadow Weaver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lets talk about their emotional trauma- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest in Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I am not trying to condone, praise, or glorify Shadow Weaver but judging from Catra and Adora's reaction to her death I felt like this makes sense for them. Ok anyways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys,” Adora scratches the back of her head. “It’s been a while.” Catra nodded in agreement as they faced Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio.</p><p>“You really know how to make an understatement you know?” Lonnie raised an eyebrow. They stood in silence for a moment. All of them could feel the Princess Alliance watching them from a nearby Brightmoon window.</p><p>“I’m going to hug you guys now,” Adora told them, stretching her arms out, Kyle the first to follow. </p><p>“Do we have to?” Catra groaned.</p><p>“Yeah, Captain’s orders.” The five of them hugged each other in silence until they all realized tears were streaming down their faces.</p><p>“Geez what would Shadow Weaver think of us now,” Lonnie chuckled.</p><p>“Rargh.”</p><p>“Yeah she would,” Kyle added, his eyes getting red. “I missed you two.”</p><p>“We missed you too,” Adora smiled through the tears.</p><p>“I think the Princesses wanted us to have a more emotional reunion,” Catra nodded towards the poorly hidden group.</p><p>“Raaargh.”</p><p>“You said it, Rogelio,” Lonie told him. She turned to look at the ground gritting her teeth, “She’s really gone huh?”</p><p>“She is,” Adora answered simply.</p><p>“Now what?” Kyle turned to Adora.</p><p>“Well, apparently there’s this thing called a funeral.”</p><p>=+=</p><p>It wasn’t raining on the day of the funeral. It was actually a pleasant day, the birds were singing and the sun was shining as the five of them placed a piece of Shadow Weaver’s broken mask into an open casket. While the Princess Alliance stood behind them.  Rogelio hugged Kyle’s side as Lonnie held his arm. Catra and Adora interlocking their fingers.</p><p>“I guess we’re supposed to say our last words before we bury this,” Adora gestured to the casket. </p><p>“What’s the point she’s dead now,” Catra gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Closure?” Lonnie offered. </p><p>And a long moment of silence not out of respect for Shadow Weaver but rather not knowing what to say or do.</p><p>“I always hated Shadow Weaver,” Kyle spoke up, everyone raising their eyebrows at his straightforwardness. </p><p>“We all did,” Catra glared at the broken pieces of the mask. “So why do I feel so sad?”</p><p>“She was a horrible person, abusing us in so many ways,” Lonnie added.</p><p>“I know she meant well in the end but do you guys forgive her? For everything?” Kyle asked them. Lonnie, Rogelio, and Catra nodded their head no.</p><p>“Adora, you good? You’re annoyingly quiet,” Catra squeezed the blond’s hand.</p><p>“I don’t forgive her for anything. I don’t think I ever will, it's just… I hate she was our only parent figure. ‘Cause no matter how much I hate her or how much she’s manipulated us, she raised and brought us together, but it doesn’t excuse any of her actions. Ugh, why is this so frustrating and annoying!” Adora’s face slowly became red as her eyes started to water.</p><p>“Sounds like Shadow Weaver annoying us even when she’s dead,” Catra tried to chuckle but it sounded so bitter.</p><p>“I’m not going to miss her but I can’t stop thinking about her. Does that make sense?” Lonnie furrowed her eyebrows. Rogelio nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Uh, any last words?” Kyle asked as he brought out the shovels.</p><p>“Those were our last words dude,” Catra told him, rolling her eyes jokingly, with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Any er last… last words?” Kyle offered.</p><p>“Rarg.”</p><p>“Good riddance,” Lonnie crossed her arms.</p><p>Adora let out a loud breath, “Rest in peace?” She quickly grabbed a shovel</p><p>Rogelio laid the casket in the hole and they started burying without a word. Afterward standing by the new patch of dirt.</p><p>“She would’ve loved this,” Catra told them.</p><p>“It would’ve made her so smug,” Adora stared blankly at the dirt.</p><p>“I don’t think she deserves peace,” Catra told her. Putting down her shovel, Catra laid her hand on the tombstone. “She always hated noise, so I guess we could give her some sense of quiet. That’s all I can stand to give her though.”</p><p>“Rest in silence,’ Adora nodded giving Catra a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>“Rest in silence,” They all said together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to write this quick little thing to help me heal/cope</p><p> </p><p>Most would write about catradora right away cause of the kiss but I just needed them to reunite and do this. Going to miss this show and them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>